1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle set, and more particularly to a detachable shelter frame for a magnetic spectacle set, wherein the detachable shelter frame is capable of transversely sliding with respect to a primary spectacle frame so as to prevent the detachable shelter frame from accidentally detaching from the primary spectacle frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
An auxiliary shelter frame is widely used today for mounting on a primary spectacle frame. Especially, an auxiliary shelter frame with magnetic attachment is commonly used in recent market. The advantage of the magnetic shelter frame is that when the shelter frame is placed in front of the primary spectacle frame, due to the magnetic attraction, the shelter frame will be automatically guided and attracted by the primary spectacle frame that has magnets embedded thereon, so as to securely mounted the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame. Thus, the wearer can easily use one hand to attach or detach the shelter frame during exercising or driving.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,732, the applicant of the present invention generally suggests a shelter frame comprising two side interlocking means provided at two outer sides of the two auxiliary lenses respectively for interlocking with two side extensions of the primary spectacle frame respectively, wherein each of the side interlocking means comprises a supporting arm extended rearwardly for riding on top of the respective side extension of the primary spectacle frame, and a magnetic seat downwardly connected from the supporting arm for magnetically attracting from behind the respective side extension and engaging with the respective engagement means of the side extension so as to securely mount the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame.
Likewise, each of the side interlocking means comprises a supporting arm extended rearwardly for riding on the bridge of the primary spectacle frame and a magnetic seat downwardly connected from the supporting arm for magnetically attracting from behind the bridge and engaging with the engagement means of the bridge so as to securely mount the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,318, the applicant of the present invention further discloses the primary spectacle frame comprises a pair of lens rims for mounting a pair of lenses in position, wherein each of the lens rims comprises a frame locker for fastening up two ends of the respective lens rim to securely lock up the respective lens within the respective lens rim. The detachable shelter frame comprises two side interlocking means provided at two sides of the auxiliary lenses respectively for interlocking with the two frame lockers of the primary spectacle frame. Accordingly, the ""318 patent suggests that the two frame lockers of the two lens rims are respectively positioned adjacent to two side extensions of the primary spectacle frame such that the two side interlocking means are rearwardly extended and aligned to magnetically attract with the two frame lockers respectively. Alternatively, the two frame lockers are respectively positioned adjacent to two ends of the bridge of the primary spectacle frame. In addition, the two frame lockers are also capable of positioning at two upper or lower sides of the lens rims respectively.
It is no doubt that the above configurations of the shelter frame can securely mount in front of the primary spectacle frame. However, when two temples or side extensions of the primary spectacle frame are accidentally or intentionally pulled away from each other, a distance between the two engagement means will be increased and the interlocking means of the shelter frame may be forced to misalign and/or disengage with the engagement means of the primary spectacle frame respectively, so that the shelter frame may easily drop off from the primary spectacle frame once the magnetic seat is disengaged with the engagement means. In other words, no transverse movement of the primary spectacle frame is allowed when the shelter frame is mounted in front of the primary spectacle frame. Therefore, there still has a room for improvement of the magnetic spectacle set.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for a magnetic spectacle set, wherein the detachable shelter frame is able to transversely make self adjustment by sliding with respect to the primary spectacle frame so as to prevent the detachable shelter frame from accidentally detaching from the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for a magnetic spectacle set, wherein the shelter frame can be precisely and easily attached in front of the primary spectacle frame by magnetic attraction. Moreover, the shelter frame is arranged to interlock with the primary spectacle frame so that the shelter frame is securely mounted in front of the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for a magnetic spectacle set, wherein the interlocking means are rearwardly extended from the shelter frame to magnetically interlock with the primary spectacle frame from behind at any position, such as at two side extensions, two rim lockers, or even at two inner sides of the lenses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for a magnetic spectacle set, wherein the wearer may merely use one hand to attach or detach the detachable shelter frame during exercising or driving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for a magnetic spectacle set, wherein no magnet is needed to embed on the primary spectacle frame so as to further reduce the weight of the primary spectacle frame. Furthermore, the ornamental appearance of the primary spectacle frame can be maintained wherein the primary spectacle frame is exactly identical to a common spectacle frame even though the shelter frame is removed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable shelter frame for a magnetic spectacle set, wherein the primary spectacle frame does not require altering its original structural design, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the primary spectacle frame incorporating with the shelter frame.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a detachable shelter frame adapted for detachably mounting in front of a primary spectacle frame which comprises a frame body for mounting a pair of lenses in position, wherein the frame body comprises a primary bridge connected between the two lenses, two side extensions provided at two outer sides of the lenses for coupling with two temples respectively, and two engagement members rearwardly provided on the frame body.
The detachable shelter frame comprises a shelter frame for supporting two auxiliary lenses thereon and two interlocking arrangements which are provided at two sides of the auxiliary lenses respectively for interlocking with the frame body so as to securely mount the detachable shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame.
Each of the interlocking arrangements comprises a supporting arm rearwardly extending from the shelter frame towards the respective engagement member of the primary spectacle frame and a magnetic seat which is connected to the respective supporting arm and arranged to magnetically attach to the respective engagement member from behind so as to hold the shelter frame of the detachable shelter frame in front of the frame body of the primary spectacle frame in position.
Each of the magnetic seats has a side opening having a width equal to or slightly larger than a height of the respective engagement member in such a manner that when the magnetic seats are magnetically attached with the engagement members respectively, the engagement members are capable of linearly sliding out of the magnetic seats through the side openings respectively.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.